Rookie Heroes
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: We all know Midnight's story, but her past is unknown. This is the story of her rise to fame with her fellow hero Hydro. Set before show. Chapters on Thursday. Rated T for profanity, death and violence. To be updated next month.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about My Hero Academia. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

**(Third National Bank)**

Another of the thugs fell to the ground, fallen and easily defeated as the heroine known as 'Midnight' flipped over before another thug fired a shotgun at her

"Why is she so damn fast!?" Another thug asked before his rifle was knocked aside and then he was hit with a spring kick which sent him skidding across the floor.

"Not my fault you can't aim, boys!" Midnight yelled before another thug aimed his pistol at her.

She turned before a blast of water knocked the thug off his feet, the thug slammed into the floor after he crashed off the ceiling.

"Hey! I had him!" Midnight yelled before the other hero cleared his throat.

"Sure, you did, he had a gun at the back of your head… If I didn't step in, you'd be dead." The hero said as Midnight rolled her eyes and went to leave.

"Aren't you going to stay to make sure they don't get back up?" The hero asked, Midnight turned to look at the boy who was clearly her age.

Couldn't a new hero who was an 18-year-old super hero and just let a fellow hero handle one crime alone?

"No, they're all out cold, and even if they aren't, the cops are going to be here in a few minutes anyway, I saw one of the tellers press the silent alarm before they were taken hostage… Crap, I forgot to untie them…" Midnight said as the other hero held up his hand.

"I untied them before I went to help you, I'm Hydro. I didn't expect to see another hero around here." Hydro said, Midnight rolled her eyes under her mask.

"Midnight, what's with the armored look?" Midnight asked, Hydro looked at his costume which was a very armored looking blue gloves, pants, boots, and helmet.

"Costume, why do you… I don't know how best to say it." Hydro said before Midnight flipped through the backdoor.

"Hey! We're not done talking, Midnight!" Hydro yelled as he slid over the counter and was out the door where Midnight was.

"I asked why you're wearing a purple and white jumpsuit and a little comic book mask? You know that isn't going to stop a bullet from taking you out if one of those thugs gets a lucky hit!" Hydro stated, Midnight rolled her eyes and leaned back on a car before she crossed her arms.

"I have to dress like this because of my quirk! I put people to sleep, I'm not a human water hose." Midnight said before she went to walk away.

"Hey, I…. I just wanted to help, I'm just new to this being a hero thing, ok?" Hydro said, Midnight turned and her expression softened, she was mad about being shown up as it would now ruin her solo debut.

But she was just starting out as a hero, she could see Hydro was trying to do the same.

"I'm… Ok, I'm being a hothead right now… C'mon, let's talk somewhere before this entire area is crawling with cops and news crew and then we get swamped with questions and all that." Midnight said, Hydro nodded, sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Let's go, I didn't want to be known yet, I'm just a rookie at this point, their ask too many major questions." Hydro said before both heroes vanished right before a dozen police cruisers pulled in.

"So… I'm guessing this is your big debut too? I haven't really seen you around…" Hydro said when they reached a few blocks away and climbed to the roof.

"Yeah, that was going to be the first crime I handled… But now that I think about it, I really don't think that's the kind of message I want the world to see…. I want them to know I'm not just small time, that I'm going to make a big impact in the world." Midnight said as Hydro leaned on the wall behind him.

"Well, you'd have to stop a super villain to show something like that and as far as I know, there really aren't many super villains here… I guess we both need to keep looking." Hydro said, Midnight nodded and smirked

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I didn't get any votes for another story, so I decided on making Midnight's story next. Mt. Lady's will be in a few days. I also want to point out this is BEFORE the show. Next chapter will explain Hydro more and will show Hydro and Midnight talking again. Until next Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
